Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for controlling the system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, installation of a network camera in a store and an office building in addition to installation thereof on a street and a road has spread (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-104599). In addition to a conventional purpose of monitoring in the network camera, high resolution of a video, which can be acquired by the network camera, enables personal identification and enables an inappropriate action in a commercial facility or an office to be specified and prevented. Further in the future, not only the monitoring but also an application to marketing such as specifying of a person from the video acquired by the network camera and development of a new service for a person specified in the commercial facility or the office has already started.
On the other hand, in a face authentication technique using the network camera, authentication speed is high. However, authentication accuracy is low if a degree of similarity is a predetermined threshold value or more. For example, a person is identified with another person.
Particularly if the video is searched for an unspecified large number of persons, the authentication accuracy further decreases. The authentication accuracy also depends on an amount of data at an authentication source of a database for performing face authentication. As the number of persons registered in the database increases, an error rate further increases and the number of times of false recognition increases.